<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Addie's Wyvern by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338887">Addie's Wyvern</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Reader-Insert, Treasure Hunting, Wyverns, grave robbing, non-canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been trapped here for centuries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Addie's Wyvern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got bored and monologued a ridiculous daydream. This is what came out of the edits.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the many centuries that you’ve lay still, you had never expected your family’s tomb to be disturbed. Yet, here is a young cookie set on exploring and scavenging your loved-one’s remains. There isn’t anything you can do, trapped within your own coffin. But you can hear them scurry about, knocking over a decorative vase and even tripping a poison dart trap. This explorer, you decide, is an idiot. Not only are they clumsy and reckless, but they came alone. So, if they are injured, there’s no one to aid them. You can’t ignore the small pain in your chest at the thought of another soul trapped here as your family was trapped here long ago.<br/>The explorer is now throwing open chests with no regard to possible traps or hidden mechanisms. For the first time since you first lay down, you move, shaking your head and rolling your eyes behind their lids. They yelp as a chest triggers a pendulum to drop down from the ceiling, you here it hit a wall then stop. You assume it’s now wedged into the crumbling stone wall, as the wall didn’t fall. <br/>Footsteps approach your resting place. You hold still, waiting. You’re not sure what this explorer will do, but you have a suspicion this idiot will try to pry open your stone casket. You hear shuffling and then something heavy drop on the lid above you. You tilt your head, listening to charcoal scratch at papyrus, you wonder if it’s a map or the instructions left by the shaman on how to free you. You doubt the shaman’s directions survived all these years and roll with the idea that it’s a map.</p>
<p>Adventurer sighs, reading through his notes again. According to legend, there is suppose to be a great, mysterious treasure here. A treasure that if used correctly, could grant world control. He shakes his head frustrated. Alchemist had sent him to find this treasure after learning of it from some old storybook. She claimed such a weapon needed to be safeguarded. Of course, when his cousin offered him the chance for adventure everything paid for in advance, he jumped at the chance. His last few endeavors hadn’t paid out very well, and he was getting bored and restless working ‘real’ jobs; real jobs, he couldn’t seem to keep.<br/>The young man pulls off his hat to run a hand through his hair, thoroughly confused. The secret cavern beneath the ruins of an old temple are marvelous, incredibly detailed carvings decorated the stone pillars and walls. He could see where carved murals were once painted vibrant colors and were ropes once held up beautiful, paper lanterns. The architecture too is incredible; arched ceilings, secret passageways and indoor plumbing! <br/>All of it is amazing and Adventurer had to touch everything! But despite all this, his intense investigations, him activating every trap; he still hadn’t found anything that resembled this powerful treasure Alchemist had sent him to find. He had been in every room, even those most would deem unsafe. His pants are wet from walking down a flood hallway and he has a nasty strawberry forming on his right elbow. <br/>Adventurer is tired and frustrated. Exploring was fun, but he had a mission to complete. He fixes his hat back on his head and grabs the illustration again, trying to think if he had seen anything at all that even closely resembled its shape. The image showed a box with a pair of wings inside, strange text wrapped around the image. Alchemist had translated the text for Adventurer though he wasn’t sure why. ‘To those who seek greatness and power, beware, for the monster seeks the same.’ A very helpful translation, Alchemist. <br/>Gathering his things and stepping back from the stone slab, Adventurer takes another glance around the room. He looks back at the slab, hands on his hips and stares. He pulls the illustration back out, eyeing the text then the slab. He slowly walks around the slab, holding the image in front of him. They matched. The text wrapped around the illustration is carved into this stone slab. Excited, Adventurer leans over the slab, now seeing a faint pair of wings carved into the stone. This is where the treasure is, he just has to get it out.</p>
<p>You can hear the explorer pacing around your coffin and you know they’re looking for a way to open it. A small ball of excitement bounces in your gut, but you silence it, knowing you can’t be freed without the shaman’s guidance. You hear papyrus being flipped through and your ear perks up. Its an odd sound, not one your familiar with, but you can still tell its papyrus.<br/>The sound of stone sliding against stone echoes throughout your tomb, causing you to clench your teeth, ears laid back. What is that dumb explorer doing? Rearranging the furniture? You scoff at the idea, as funny as it may be. Then, you feel a small sadness. It’s going to be quiet again soon. You sigh and glumly accept that this moment is going to be short lived.<br/>Then you hear a loud crack and the lid above you cracks, dust pouring down on your face. You shield your face instinctually, holding your eyes shut. There’s another loud crash, the walls around you shaking in the aftermath. You curl up, thinking your tomb is collapsing in on itself and you’ll be crushed. Things still. You hear stone scrapping, then hitting the floor with a crumbling thud. You feel a breeze and chance a glance up. Its bright and you shield yourself again, waiting for your eyes to adjust. </p>
<p>Adventurer grunts as he drags the stone away, dropping it to roll down the small step. He sits up, exhaling heavily and smiles to himself. He looks back to the now open stone chest. He’s not sure about Alchemist, but Vampire will defiantly be impressed with how he got the chest open. Just moved a lift mech so it would topple a column when triggered and there you go. Open chest.<br/>He jumps up the step to peer into the open chest and freezes when he sees a face staring back at him. Adventurer quickly calms his nerves. It’s just stone, another detailed carving. He briefly wonders if the builders of the temple were just clever pranksters. Dismissing the idea, he leans down looking for treasure, really anything shiny, because the information Alchemist gave him doesn’t delve far enough as to discuss what the treasure actually looked like.<br/>Adventure pulls out a torch, aiming the beam at the darker corners on the chest. He doesn’t see anything. Then he feels a breath on his cheek, he jolts back in shock. He quickly recovers, laughing to himself. Just a breeze. He leans back over the chest, looking closer at the carved face. He giggles and jokingly says, “Well, aren’t you a pretty one?” Then the eyes blink. Choking, Adventurer slowly straightens his back and stares down at the face, not believing what he just saw. </p>
<p>You aren’t sure how to respond. You had been called a lot of things, when you still walked among the people, none of them kind or friendly. So, its very bizarre to be referred to in such a flattering way. Its even more bizarre that you’re technically free and you’re not hopping to get a million miles away. The explorer is staring you down now, you gracefully accept his challenge and hold his gaze. You had won every staring contest you’d ever participated in. Your eyes are made of stone, you don’t need to blink.<br/>The explorer sighs and shakes his head, breaking the stare. You raise your upper lip in a smug, silent snarl. They should have known better than to challenge you. They jump three feet in the air when they turn back to you. “Holy jam!” <br/>They step out from you view, but you can here them talking to themself. “Oh jelly, did I inhale some hallucinogenic gas? Or have I finally lost my mind?” You sit up, curious about this explorer and now eager to stretch your limbs.<br/>You aren’t sure why you feel so comfortable, or why you’re so excited. Perhaps after centuries of isolation and silence, there’s finally sound and other people. Well, one other person, who is now backed against a wall and staring back at you. You tilt your head, another staring contest? Had they not learned from before? You crouch down, eyes unblinking and wait them out. </p>
<p>Adventurer yelps and presses himself against the far wall. He can’t believe it. Is this the ‘treasure’ he was sent to find? Because if so, he wanted out, right now! The dragon hunched down on its wings; eyes boring into Adventurer’s soul. This is what the text meant by ‘monster’, isn’t it? He feels his insides twist thinking back to what the text said. What did it actually mean?<br/>He quickly glances around looking for a way to distract the beast, so he can make a run for it. There’s not much, he could try throwing something, but the dragon is looking straight at him. He’ll just have to risk it. He bolts. </p>
<p>You wonder if the explorer is embarrassed of having lost twice in a row. Deciding to comfort them, you give chase. You ignore the hideous temple walls around you, not batting an eye when they crumble as you pass. They were hideous before and they’re hideous now. <br/>You follow the upset explorer as they quickly wind through the maze of halls, pelting over fallen columns and skidding around corners. You suddenly hear a loud bomb behind you and the ground shakes. You must have triggered something or knocked down one too many columns, because the temple is now collapsing around you. <br/>Your explorer friend seems to gather this and puts more fire into their step, but they’re going the wrong way. You leap, tackling them and grabbing them in your teeth. They scream and struggle, but you don’t have time to worry about that, jumping through the ceiling to the next level and racing toward the entrance. The front steps are missing, and you don’t have the chance to stop. You twist yourself, pulling your wings around your head and tail toward your chest.<br/>You land on your back, plowing up the dirt. The temple falls in on itself and release the explorer. There’s jelly on your teeth and maw, some trailing down your neck. The explorer has stumbled away from you, cradling their shoulder and screaming. You roll over, standing and turning to look at your prison. You push yourself up on your legs and stretch. Finally; finally, letting your voice be heard.</p>
<p>Adventurer winces and holds his bleeding shoulder, pain spiking every time he moved. He falls to his knees and glances up at the temple ruins, dust and debris thrown into the air. He hears the dragon moving behind him. Then, thunder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please don't remix or build off this - it's not very good! I normally give the go ahead, but this is just no good and I do not want to see more of it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>